The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Point-of-purchase advertising is an important aspect of many business properties. These properties utilize a variety of devices to mount and display advertising media, such as signboards, on various structures located about the property. Some of these devices may permanently secure the advertising media to a building structure or a fixture located on the property, while other devices may releasably secure the advertising media to the building structure or fixture.
Bollards, and other support objects such as trash and/or cigarette receptacles, and other generally stationary objects located on the property provide many potential locations for mounting and displaying advertising media in high-traffic areas. While mounting the advertising media in the high-traffic area is desirable to maximize exposure to passersby, mounting in these areas can frequently subject the advertising media to impacts with people, vehicles, or other objects navigating the high-traffic area. For example, bollards are commonly used around filling station islands to protect gas pumps from vehicle impacts when the vehicle is driven near or when customers open the vehicle's doors near the gas pumps. Any advertising media mounted to the bollards are subject to the impacts described above.
Presently, advertising media is rigidly secured to bollards, and the like. These rigidly secured advertising media are susceptible to damage when inadvertently side swiped or otherwise impacted by vehicles, people, or other objects. As a result, the rigidly mounted advertising media frequently sustain damage from the impact and must be repaired or replaced. Therefore, a flexibly mounted advertising medium that can absorb low to moderate impact forces and reduce the likelihood of damage resulting from impact force is desirable.
Further, bollards and the like may be disposed individually or in groups around the structures or fixtures located on the property. The spacing and grouping of bollards and the like can be non-uniform, further rendering predetermined and/or fixed mounting arrangements inadequate. The size characteristics of the bollards and the like may also be non-uniform, further rendering predetermined or fixed mounting arrangements inadequate. Therefore, an adjustably mounted advertising medium that can accommodate a wide variety of potential mounting configurations is desirable.